


Batman v Supergirl: Dawn of Meta

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Dean and Charlie argue Batman versus Supergirl, but the conversation quickly devolves.Written for the spn_bigpretzel (on LJ) Drabbles Every Weekend challenge - Theme: Superheroes; Character: Dynamic Duo of your choice





	Batman v Supergirl: Dawn of Meta

**Author's Note:**

> This is original Charlie even though the timeline means it wouldn't really make sense. I may still be in some denial about her.

“The debate is Batman versus Superman,” Dean said.

“Well, I like Supergirl way more than Superman,” Charlie replied. “She’s hotter. And, she’s equal parts cinnamon roll and badass. Haven’t you seen the CW show?!”

Dean shuddered. “I don’t watch the CW. Too many bad memories.”

“Did the first season of _Legends_ scare you off? Look, I get it, but it’s actually gotten SO good – “

“No! It’s because we were _on_ it.” Charlie’s eyes lit up, and Dean immediately regretted letting that slip.

“Explain right now,” she ordered.

Dean sighed heavily. “One time this angel threw us into a dimension where…our lives were a TV show.”

Charlie squealed. “OMG! That is beyond cool.”

“No, it wasn’t cool!” Dean said indignantly. “It was horrible. We had to act, and Cas’ name was _Misha_.”

“It was a CW show?”

“Yeah, I saw the logo plastered all over the soundstage. Now I won’t watch it.”

“You’re missing out! Look at her!” Charlie found a picture on her phone.

“Not bad,” Dean said, grudgingly. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“But,” Dean continued, “at least we can agree that Wonder Woman can get it.”

“Oh, god, she can get it _all night long_ ,” Charlie said dreamily.

**Author's Note:**

> Legends of Tomorrow really has gotten ridiculously good. I can't recommend it highly enough, based on season 3 and, thus far, season 4. (Season 1 is mostly bad and skippable; season 2 is optional. There's a lot of good, but it's in season 3 that it really took off.)


End file.
